Cheats, Hints and Tips
You may also be looking for Glitches. There are many cheats, hints, and tips in the Croc series. In Croc: Legend of the Gobbos you can enter a password in the Main Menu option to select a level. When selecting a level in normal play, you can select the Show Password option to show the password for that level. Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Cheats 'Passwords' When entering passwords in the Main Menu, the letters represent the directional buttons on the controller, so U is Up, D is Down, L is Left, and R is Right. The Island passwords unlock only the first level of that Island. Note that the Island passwords will unlock only the first level of the island. Also, when using a password for a secret level, the level after will also be unlocked, because you do not have to complete the secret level in order to get to the next level. Not all passwords function correctly, for example: *The password for Fight Night With Flibby and Demon Itsy's Ice Palace will allow the player to select any level up to Life's a Beach. *The password for Be Wheely Careful, Riot Brrrrr, and all levels from and after The Tower of Power will allow players to play all levels. *I Snow Him So Well and Licence To Chill will unlock all levels up to Leap of Faith. Hints For hints on particular levels, please look for the level here. Play all soundtracks from the game: Press Select at the "Audio Options" screen in the main menu or while selecting a level. Invincible falls: Pause the game as Croc yells while falling. Press Select and choose the "Quit" option. Then, select the "No" option. Press Down at the quit game screen so neither the "Continue" or "Quit" options are selected. Press X and restart the current level without losing a life. Tips From Adam Brazda: In the level Panic at Platform Pete's Lair, it is possible to wholly avoid the tricky block-to-block jumps in crystal door challenge. You can jump from GOBBO #3 platform straight to GOBBO #6 platform. It is not very easy but it is possible. = GameShark Codes Note: Use only one set of codes per level. The Invincible code and Super Jump code should be used together -- do not separate them. Lava will still kill you. Turn off the Invincible code to kill Bosses. Turn the GameShark off at the title screen. Enter the level for which the codes are intended, then when Croc can move freely, turn the GameShark back on. Turn the GameShark off before you ring the Beany Gong at the end of a level. Bonus Areas See the article above for the full list and details . Croc 2 To enter a cheat, you must be in the main menu. Playstation Version * Add 100 Crystals: Hold L1 and press Square, Square, Circle, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right. Hold R2 and press Square to add crystals. * Cheat Menu: Hold L1 and press Triangle, Left, Left, Right, Square, Up, Up, Left, Circle. Press L2 and R2 simultaneously to show the cheat menu. *Infinite Lives: Hold L1 and press Circle, Down, Left, Up, Right, Triangle, Down. *Start with nine Heart Pots: Hold R1 and press Left, Left, Down, Circle, Square, Square. * Music Select: Hold R1 and press Left, Circle, Up, Down, Square, Circle, X''' PC Version * Add 100 Crystals: Hold '''A '''and press Space, Space, C, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right'. When enabled, '''Page Down + Space' adds 100 crystals. * Cheat Menu: Hold A '''and press T, Left, Left, Right, Space, Up, Up, Left, C'. When enabled, pressing '''Page Up and Page Down simultaneously' to show the cheat menu. * Infinite Lives: Hold A and press C, Down, Left, Up, Right, T, Down. * Music Select: Hold S and press Left, C, Up, Down, Space, C, Return. * Start with nine heart pots: Hold S, press Left, Left, Down, C, Space, Space. (Does not work properly). * Position Bar: Hold S, press Space, Down, C, Up. Press F7 to toggle. * Credits Cheat: Hold A''', press '''C, Right, C, C, Down, Left, Up, Right, T. Description * Add 100 Crystals: Once activated, you can add 100 crystals on command. * Cheat Menu: Shows a cheat menu where you can teleport to a village or modify the inventory. * Infinite Lives: Croc's lives never decrease, therefore you will never get a game over. * Music Select: Adds a new entry to the "Sound Options" menu in the pause menu that lets you choose the background music. A sound will confirm correct entry. * Start with nine heart pots: Receive nine heart pots. The cheat seems to not work correctly in the PC version, but is registered as a cheat in this version. * Position Bar: Toggles a bar at the top of the screen containing build date, level filename and position. * Credits cheat: Shows the game credits. Hints Mid-air Somersault Jump This feature allows you to do a Somersault in mid-air when you're jumping. * To perform it, move forward, press both of the side-step buttons at once, then Croc will perform a jump and do a somersault in mid-air. * You'll actually move farther than jumping. Trivia * The somersault was never mentioned in the manual or game, and remained a complete secret to discover. * Although the "Start with nine heart pots" cheat is present in the PC version, it appears to be non-functioning. This is proven by DebugView which will acknowledge if it is activated. It is unknown if something may trigger it to work. Category:About Croc Category:Main Articles